Jeanie
by Aphrodite Roslin
Summary: Family is important...and I wish we had been closer...maybe one day we can be, and I would like that. Rodney McKay Rating changed for slight cursing
1. The New Guy

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of this. Except Jeanie's personality. That's all my doing. Also, the only profit I get out of this is satisfaction (that is, if you all like it)!

* * *

"So, basically, their entire planet will be destroyed in a couple of months if the device isn't fixed," Lt. Colonel John Sheppard summed up his teams mission report for McKay, who couldn't seem to grasp the concept of "long story short."

"Yes, I was getting to that," the scientist responded. Dr. Weir instinctively smiled at the two.

"And you say they have a ZPM that they are willing to give us in exchange?" she questioned.

"Yes, Dr. Weir," Teyla responded. "They have no use for one."

"It's a hell of a trade," Ronan added while leaning against the back wall of the office. Weir looked at him briefly then turned to Rodney.

"You believe you can fix it?" she asked while already knowing the answer.

"I know I can fix it," he predictably responded. Weir kept her eyes on the man's face, not blinking, reading him for truth or overconfidence as she always did.

"Alright," she responded after a moment of contemplation. "Sounds reasonable. This might even be a nice starter project for our newest recruit."

"New recruit?" Sheppard questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm. Not military. A scientist. She should be arriving with the Daedelus anytime now," Elizabeth explained.

"She's already here, actually," a feminine voice from just outside the doorway spoke.

Elizabeth looked up and smiled at the newcomer who stepped in halfway to Weir's desk before stopping. John, Rodney, and Teyla; startled, turned to face the woman. Ronan looked up from the spot on the floor he had been focusing on to see the new woman and pushed himself off the wall with a slightly shocked expression. The woman wasn't very tall – maybe 5' 6". She had long blonde hair that lay gracefully just above her waistline and slightly messy bangs that ended just above her platinum eyebrows. Her eyes were a deep, piercing blue that almost seemed unnatural, and they were lined with a shimmering silver color that made them sparkle beautifully in the light. Immediately, almost instinctively, Sheppard put on his cutest "little boy" grin, walked briskly to the woman, and extended his hand.

"Well, hi there!" his grin grew as she excepted the handshake. "I'm John. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard." The woman's lips curled into a smile as she made a move to answer. However, she was cut off by Ronan who had lunged forward and seized her hand form John, nearly knocking him over.

"And I'm Ronan. Specialist Ronan Dex. Might I just say that it is certainly a pleasure to meet you," he kept his eyes seductively on her's as he gently kissed the back of her hand. The boyish grin completely gone, John grabbed her hand back then attempted to find the grin again.

"Yes, yes. It certainly is a _great_ pleasure. If you need someone to show you around later, just call me. John Sheppard."

"Or if you want someone who _really _knows what they're doing, you could always call me. Ronan Dex."

"Actually, someone who _really _knows what they're doing _would_ be the person who's been here the longest. Like me. Sheppard."

"But someone with the best survival instincts would be better. They would be able to keep you safer - sense the danger. Like I could. Dex."

"Or there's always Sheppard."

"Or Dex."

"John."

"Ronan."

"John."

Teyla and Elizabeth smiled slyly at each other as they watched the banter. Both were trying to hold back laughter as they watched the woman's eyes dart between the men who were pulling her hand back and forth as if it weren't even attached. Rodney; however, just looked horrified.

"Gentlemen!" the woman finally yelled, trying to hold back her own laughter. "Please! Look, I'm very flattered, but I would like to talk to my new boss at least once before I go on a hike through an alien city."

Both men blinked then came to their senses and released the hand that they were both still grasping. The woman simply pulled it to her chest and massaged it with her left hand.

"Nice to meet you both, by the way. My name is -"

"JEANIE?" came the voice of Rodney McKay. The group quickly turned to look at him questioningly. The woman smiled sweetly as she walked up next to him.

"Hi, Rodney. Long time no see."

"Jeanie, what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice not sounding at all thrilled. Jeanie's smile faded.

"I work here," she respnded.

"No. No, you don't. You work in America - for the CIA," he corrected.

"No. I use to work for them. The military recruited me five years ago," it was Jeanis's turn to correct him.

"Five years?" Rodney nearly whispered.

"Yeah. You'd have known that if you'd kept in touch. I haven't seen you since the wedding, Rodney. Thats been over six years!" Jeanie looked positively livid now.

"So, what? You got so bored without me to out do that you had to come all the way to the Pegasus Galaxy in order to have another go!" Rodney shouted back.

"Yes, Rodney, I'm completely selfish and my sole purpose in life is to make you miserable. Of course that's not what I came here for! I'm here because I was worried about you! I agreed to come because you're the only family I have left!" the blonde leaned closer as she yelled.

"Yeah? What about yor precious Micheal, eh? He's the best kind of family, isn't he? Where's he?" Rodney leaned closer as well.

"HE'S DEAD!" Jeanie screamed. The lights overhead flickered ominously, and Rodney's expression instantly turned to shock as he completely backed out of the blonde's space.

"What?" his voice was nearly a whisper again.

"You miss a lot in six years, Rodney. Mike got sick and then he died, and where were you? He died the day you left and I was alone. I thought you'd be happy to see me for once. I Guess some things never change," Jeanie then turned to Dr. Weir, a lone tear streaming down her right cheek. "If it's alright with you, ma'am, I'd like to go get my things situated before being briefed."

"Of course, doctor. Meet me back here in one hour," Elizabeth agreed, attempting to keep a professional demeanor.

"Yes, ma'am," Jeanie exited quickly, keeping her gaze straight ahead, ignoring the stares of the crew in the control room as she swept be. Rodney watched her go, his face still contorted with shock, unable and unwilling to stop her.

"What was that all about?" Sheppard broke the uncomfortable silence that now filled the small office and turned to Rodney. "You know her?"

"Uh, yeah," Rodney snapped himself back to the present. "She's my sister."

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter one! Please review! It keeps me (and my stories) alive! 


	2. You Have a Sister?

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It was wonderfully uplifting!

**Denethor's Angel - **Thanks so much! I know how you feel! That is the exact reason I began this story!

**Odt **- Yeah, the shouting match was actually suppose to happen so soon in te story, but as I was righting, it just became its natural place in the storyline. Go figure? Thanks a lot for reviewing! To answer your question, no, not for a while at least.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"Wait. You have a sister?" John asked, shocked.

"I thought that had already been established," Rodney answered quickly.

"And that was her?" Ronan asked.

"Are you really that dense? Of course it was!" the scientist responded.

"Really?" John questioned.

"Yes, really. Why is that so amazing?"

"Well, it's just that she's...well..."

"Hot," Ronan finished for Sheppard. John pointed at Ronan.

"Yeah. That," he agreed.

"Alright, first off, my sister is not 'hot'. Guys like you stuffed my sister in lockers when she was a kid. Secondly, even if she was hot', she's off limits to both of you. Now, could you all leave? I need to speak to Dr. Weir in private," McKay insisted. John, Teyla, and Ronan looked to Elizabeth whom nodded her head in assent for them to leave. The three did so quietly without looking back.

Rodney waited until they had disappeared from sight before beginning to speak again. However, he was stopped by Elizabeth's voice.

"Now, just what _was_ that all about?" she asked sternly. McKay ignored her.

"You let them drag my little sister all the way to the Pegasus Galaxy? Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what could happen to her here? She could be hurt, killed, or worse!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Rodney, I do know," Elizabeth said calmly, yet still firmly. "And so does she. And whether you like it or not, your little sister is a grown woman with the capability to make her own decisions. Now, if her presence here upsets you, I am truly sorry. However, I have seen her work, and I fully support her decision. And If you care about her at all, you may want to consider doing the same thing."

* * *

I guess I love it when you break my heart,  
broken mirrors are nothing to broken memories,  
and my memory is broken,  
I always forget that you broke my heart,  
and here I go again, a fool again,

but I don't care baby,  
because my memory is broken  
and I can forget the answer that you gave-  
twice a negative and still I think positive, fool again,

John heard the song faintly coming from the other side of the door that led to Jeanie's quarters. He smiled to himself as he listened to her sing and strum the guitar. For nearly a minute, he simply stood outside of the door listening until the music abruptly stopped and a faint, "Dammit!" could be heard coming from inside the room. Slightly concerned, Sheppard knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" he heard the woman yell before the door opened and a look of surprise came over her naturally pale face. "Oh, Sheppard. It's you. Can I help you with something?"

"I just came over to make sure you didn't need help with anything," he smiled.

"Really? Well, everything's fine here. I'm doing great," she rocked on her feet as she spoke. John looked into her room briefly to find nothing but the guitar and one framed picture he couldn't quite make out unpacked.

"Really? Well, your meeting with Dr. Weir is in twenty minutes, and I thought you wanted to unpack _before _then," he reminded her.

"I did. I just got...distracted, is all," she defended.

"So I heard," Sheppard responded, looking back at her again. Jeanie's face flushed slightly, and her cheeks turned a faint rosy color as she realized what he was implying.

"Really? I, uh -"

"It was good," he continued sincerely, interrupting her stuttering. "May I?" he indicated the guitar. Jeanie thought for a second before nodding and stepping aside for him to enter. He nodded back before making his way to the bed on which the guitar lay. As he sat down, he carefully picked up the wooden instrument and strummed it once.

"This is a good instrument," he told her.

"Do you play?" she asked while making her way over to stand in front of Sheppard and the bed.

"I use to. A long time ago. Never had much of a knack for it, I'm afraid," he responded sheepishly. Jeanie let out a short laugh.

"Yeah. Me neither," she told him as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Yeah, right!" he laughed. "I heard you just now, remember?"

"Yes, I know. But it didn't happen overnight. I never really had rhythm, but playing the guitar had always been something I wanted to do. I wanted to be the next Jimmy Hendrix, ya know? I use to practice until my fingers would crack and bleed so bad that I couldn't move them," she smiled half-heartedly.

"They seem fine now," John grinned.

"Yeah. After a while the skin grew back together. They healed and calloused. And now they're all the better for it. It doesn't even hurt anymore," she smiled completely this time. John watched her for a moment in slight, unexplainable awe.

"So, what exactly did you say your job was?" Jeanie giggled at his question.

"Theoretical Astrophysicist," she responded. "But I dabble in Aeronautical Engineering."

"Aeronautical engineering? Sounds boring. Now, if you really wanna have some fun with planes, you should try actually flying one," John suggested.

"Ah, I think I'll stick with designing them," Jeanie told him.

"Have ever designed anything really cool?" John looked excited.

"Yeah, actually, I have," she replied wit a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Anything I've heard of?" the colonel unconsciously leaned toward her in anticipation.

"Ah, I don't know. Ever heard of a ship called the Daedelus?" she tried to maintain a mock serious face. Sheppard's eyes widened in amazement.

"_You _designed the Daedelus?"

"Well, not all by myself," the scientist responded, grinning at the colonel's reaction.

"Now, that's just really cool," he grinned back. Jeanie let out another giggle. "You know, you're nothing like I would've expected McKay's sister to be like."

"You don't even know me, colonel. You see me like this and you're impressed only because I wanted to make a good impression. I don't really look like this all that often," the grin faded from her face as she spoke.

"Well, I don't really see how it's possible for you to change completely when your working. Besides, what makes you think it's your looks that I like about you?" Sheppard questioned.

"Maybe the fact that you were all over me before I said one word to you," Jeanie reminded him. John looked slightly embarrassed by this.

"_Yeah_, I'm sorry about that. Ronan and I can get carried away sometimes. It isn't often someone like you comes along - not that there aren't already beautiful women here -"

"Colonel," Jeanie cut off his rambling. "I get it. It's alright."

He smiled thankfully at her, and she smiled back. For a long moment neither of them moved. They simply sat and watched each other. Then, for the first time, Jeanie noticed just how close a proximity she was in to John. In his earlier excitement he had leaned in toward her face, close enough t breathe each other's air. Although good sense told her to move away, her body wouldn't listen.

John knew just how uncomfortably close he was to Jeanie's face, and he also didn't care. She hadn't backed away or shown any sign of discomfort, but her eyes did grow a tiny bit wider as his green one's met them. Good sense told him to back away, but the feeling of her breath on his face stopped his body from moving any way but closer to her. As he closed his eyes and slowly began to lean forward, Jeanie's breath hitched.

"It's getting late," she said quickly. "I'll be late for my meeting with Dr. Weir. I should go.

John immediately stopped his advances as she spoke and nodded his head slowly in resignation before opening his eyes. Jeanie gave him a small smile, stood, turned, then walked swiftly out the door before another word was said. John watched her leave then sighed and hung his head. Mentally, he kicked himself. What had he been thinking? She was right after all. They didn't even know each other. Of course she wouldn't just want to make out with him after a five minute conversation. The colonel then made a not to remedy the situation as quickly as possible.

* * *

End chapter 2! Poor Sheppard! I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the day after. Keep the reviews coming! I lurv them so! 


	3. What Makes Her So Special?

Chapter 3 is here! YAY! Thanks for the reviews! You're all so cool!

**Szhismine:** More is here! Yeah, if only this would really happen! I think it would be very entertaining!

Nyrocat: Thanks you very much! Your ideas, by the way, are not very far from what is going to happen. Good intuition!

**Chapter 3**

"Alright, now we are going to sit down and resolve this as civilized human beings," Dr. Weir said as se took her seat in the conference room.

"Okay, let's start with me civilly posing my question once again. Why is Jeanie here?" Rodney began.

"I don't see why this is an issue," Colonel Caldwell answered. "And, frankly, I don't care. Dr. Wright is probably the last member of this team that I or anyone above me would ever consider sending back, so your argument is pointless."

"Why? What makes her so special?" McKay countered.

"Dr. Wright carries the most advanced form of the Ancient gene we've seen to date. A transfer back to Earth because it makes you uncomfortable is out of the question," Caldwell said firmly.

"I thought Colonel Sheppard's genes were the most advanced," Dr. Weir stated.

"So did we until about a year ago," Caldwell responded.

"And how did you make this brilliant discovery?" Rodney asked sarcastically..

"She shut down the outpost in Antarctica," the colonel told him.

"What do you mean she shut it down?" McKay questioned.

"I mean she turned off every Ancient device in Antarctica simultaneously without direct contact to any of it," Caldwell explained.

"She did?" Rodney let some curiosity slip through.

"Yes, _I _did. Can we please stop talking like I'm not here?" Jeanie demanded.

"Fine. How could you have the gene when I don't?" her brother questioned.

"Our experts on Earth have determined a distinct pattern in the way the gene has been passed on in cases where a person only has one parent that has the gene," Caldwell answered for her.

"Which is every case we know of so far," interrupted an annoyed Jeanie.

"What is the pattern?" Dr. Weir questioned.

"The gene seems to be passed on from the parent to the child of the opposite sex," Caldwell answered.

"Really?" McKay questioned.

"Looks like our father was good for something after all," Jeanie told him.

"Huh," was his response. "I still don't understand why the outpost was shut down."

"Neither do we. It just sort of shut off," Jeanie told him.

"Do you know what triggered it?" Rodney asked.

"I'm not sure, no. But I have some ideas," his sister responded.

"You say you weren't touching anything?" McKay questioned.

"Nothing. Well, nothing Ancient anyway," she responded.

"Really? That's fascinating. That's very fascinating. But if you weren't touching anything, how do you know that it was you at all?" Rodney asked.

"Because I also turned it back on,"she answered.

"How?" Dr. Weir questioned.

"Like I said, I'm not sure. But I intend to find out," Jeanie told her.

"Oh, really? And just how do you intend on doing that?" Rodney asked, sarcasm returning to his voice.

"Uh, hello? We're in Atlantis. How much more Ancient could you get?" Jeanie responded.

"Well, I really don't think that'll be happening," Rodney told her.

"Yeah? And just why is that?" Jeanie asked in her argumentative voice as well.

"Think about it. Do you really think someone that's capable of shutting down the entire city at any moment is safe to having running around Atlantis?" he answered.

"Oh, please! You'll use any excuse, won't you?" Jeanie responded angrily. "What's the matter? Are you threatened by me?"

"Oh, give me a break!" Rodney defended.

"You are! You're afraid that I'm going to outdo you!"

"Oh, don't kid yourself!"

"No, no. It's alright. I get it. You're afraid of not being the smartest person in Atlantis anymore," Jeanie smirked.

"Oh, please! I have more intelligence in my fingernails than you have in your entire body!" Rodney fired back.

"Keep telling yourself that, Rodney. Maybe one day your fairy god mother will float down, sprinkle pixie dust, and make all your dreams come true," Jeanie mocked.

"Oh, you are such a child!" McKay rolled his eyes.

"Look who's talking! You self-righteous, over-rated, power hungry -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dr. Weir yelled, finally interrupting the argument. Both siblings immediately froze, still looking annoyed, and turned to face Elizabeth. "This has got to end. Now, there is no denying that you are both exceedingly brilliant scientists, but, right now, who's more brilliant is not an issue. And as long as you continue to argue this way, it never will be.

Obviously, the two of you have some major issues to work out, but you are not children. And now is not the time. I am going to end this meeting now because this argument is ridiculous. Dr. Wright is staying in Atlantis, and tomorrow, Rodney, you are going to get her started on our newest project. Is that understood?" Both Rodney and Jeanie nodded. "Good. You're both dismissed."

Without a word, the siblings turned and left the room swiftly, storming off in opposite directions. Dr. Weir watched them go before allowing herself to fall back into her chair with a heavy sigh. "Maybe this was a bad idea," she said to herself, shaking her head as Colonel Caldwell smirked.

End chapter 3! Please review! I love to hear your thoughts! Next chapter, Jeanie makes a new friend, and they give her some insight.


	4. Points of View

**Nyrocat**: I always try to update as quickly as possible. I know I hate waiting for someone else to do the same. The story is more or less complete. The only problem is finding time to type it all out. Thanks for reviewing again! It mad my day!

**Szhismine**: Thanks so much! More is here!

**Mistress Desdemona**: To further elaborate on my earlier reply, I'd like to say that I appreciate the review, but I believe you are wrong on many points. The story is not moving toward Mary Sue territory. Often in the setup for a lot of stories (especially a lot that I write) there is a character that seems too good to be true. Well, that's exactly what Jeanie is. I won't elaborate on that much more so that I don't ruin any part of the story, but Jeanie is very much a flawed character. She is no more Mary Sue than Teyla. Remember, the story is just beginning. I'm glad your asking yourself all of those questions, though. All I can say now is that all of the answers will be revealed soon enough.

Now, enjoy chapter 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Still fuming from the argument, Jeanie stormed blindly around a corner, straight into another body.

"Oh. Sorry," Jeanie said dismissively, not bothering to look up to see whom she had collided with, and continued on her way.

"It is alright...Jeanie, isn't it?" answered a soft female voice.

At the mention of her name, the blonde halted her steps and turned to face the other woman. She was more or the same height as Jeanie, but that was where the similarities ended. The other woman's hair, eyes, and skin were all different shades of brown. She wore beautiful earth-tone clothes that were like nothing Jeanie had ever seen before, and carried herself proudly - perfectly poised. In fact, Jeanie observed that the woman she was facing was her complete opposite in appearance.

"Uh, yes," Jeanie tried to put on a kind face for the stranger. "Jeanie Wright. _Dr. _Jeanie Wright."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Teyla Emmagen," The woman introduced.

"Oh, I remember you now. Earlier in Dr. Weir's office. I saw you there," Jeanie thought aloud.

"Yes, I was there," Teyla responded. This was immediately followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"So, where were you heading? Jeanie decided to break the silence. "Ya know, before-"

She made a crashing motion with her hands. Teyla smiled.

"To my quarters," she responded.

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you to that then," Jeanie waved her hand once while turning back in the direction she had previously been heading in.

"Dr. Wright?" Teyla's voice stopped her once again, and Jeanie once more turned to face her. "Perhaps you would llike to join me? I have no real plans for tonight, and perhaps we could get to know each other better." It was Jeanie's turn to smile this time. After all, she had no friends on Atlantis to speak of, and it was nice to see a friendly face here that had no ulterior motives.

"Sure. Yeah. I'd like that. Lead the way."

"And so, seeing the forthcoming danger, he once again activated the device. Then, without hesitation, he walked into the darkness and threw the generator into the Stargate in just enough time to save us all," Teyla finished her story in as much excitement as she always used to tell the Athosian children.

"No way," Jeanie smiled. "Not my brother. The Rodney McKay I know would have headed for the hills and yelled his good luck over his shoulder as he ran." Teyla laughed at this. Both women had been sitting across from each other, Indian style, on Teyla's bed for a good hour as Teyla told Jeanie stories of their adventures in and out of Atlantis.

Yes, perhaps long ago he may have. However, Rodney has changed during his time in this galaxy. He is strong, very brave, kinder and more relaxed around others, and has friends whom he cares for greatly."

"I don't know. He didn't seem that different to me. I thought after his message maybe he'd..." Jeanie let the sentence hang open and sighed. Teyla's smile saddened slightly.

"Perhaps you are merely viewing his attitude in the wrong light," the Athosian suggested. Jeanie raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" the blonde asked. Teyla looked thoughtful.

"I only mean that his behavior may not be for the reasons of spite and anger that you believe them to be. Maybe he is not afraid for himself, but for you." Jeanie's expression changed to slight shock at Teyla's words.

"I, uh...I guess I never thought of it like that. I'm just so use to...Do you think he'd really...I don't know, Teyla. You don't know him like I do. It's been a long time since anyone would describe him the way you just did," Jeanie stuttered her response.

"There is no question that I cannot know him as you do, but neither do you know him as _I _do. And I believe he would do anything to protect his sister from harm. Perhaps that is why he never mentioned you to us before. It is a dangerous way of life we live here in Atlantis. If I were blessed with a sister, I dare say I would not be happy if she made the decision to be here if she had the choice," Teyla told her sincerely.

"But would you let her stay? Ya know, if she had a choice?" Jeanie questioned. Teyla sighed.

"Yes. In the end, the choice would be her's. Questioning the decision would only result in hate and anger. But I do not have a sister, and I cannot make Rodney's choices for him. You must know in your heart what it is that you want and feel is right, and if he loves you as much as I believe he does, he will except your decision in time." Jeanie nodded slowly as she absorbed these words then smiled at her new friend with the sudden urge to change the subject quickly.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"

Teyla started at the change of subject for a moment before grinning mischievously.

* * *

End chapter 4! A short chapter, but still an important one. I hope you liked it! As I always ask, please keep reviewing! I do love it so! In the next chapter, Jeanie begins to make herself at home... 


	5. Well, That’ll Hurt Tomorrow

**Szhismine:** Thank you my faithful reader! Continuing as requested.

**Nyrocat: **I was beginning to think you had stopped reading! Of course there will be more competition between John and Ronan! Just expect it to be a bit more subtle for the most part. Update is here finally!

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

"The key to being an effective fighter is to know your opponent's next move before even they do," Teyla instructed while holding her staffs in a battle-ready position and slowly circling her opponent. Jeanie, who had been holding her own staffs in a similar position and following Teyla's movements, swiftly dropped her arms to her side and wore a frustrated and slightly confused expression on her face.

"What? Come on, Teyla, that's impossible!" Jeanie whined in anoddly familiar fashion.

"That's what I said," John agreed from his position against the wall beside the gym door. Teyla grinned slightly, her eyes never leaving her opponent as she continued to circle.

"It s not impossible unless _you_ make it so," she replied.

"Look, honey, I'm not really into the whole mystical, magical, voodoo, _I know what you did last summer_ thing. I like facts. And the facts are that knowing the exact future is impossible. It is simple physics that say you cannot _know _what a person is thinking, especially if they haven't thought it yet. You can only predict," Jeanie informed the trio, sounding eerily like Rodney.

"The ability to predict is all you will need. If you really try and practice often, you will come to see that knowing what an adversary will do does not require magic but logic and intuition," Teyla explained. Jeanie still wore a skeptical expression as she turned to look at John.

"How long did you say you've been trying to learn this?" she asked him.

"About three years," he responded immediately. Jeanie turned back to face Teyla.

"See? I'm screwed," Jeanie told her in an obvious tone of voice. Teyla sighed and abruptly stopped circling while dropping her hands to her side in exasperation.

"You will never know if you can learn if you do not try," the Athosian responded in a slightly irritated voice.

"You could always try my way of fighting," Ronan suggested.

"Oh, you mean using rapid, random, violent actions in order to beat people half to death, and then maybe try and ask a question or two if necessary?" John jokingly questioned. Ronan looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Yeah, that's about right," he agreed.

"See, now that sounds more like me," Jeanie told Teyla with her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Do you even have any combat experience at all?" Teyla questioned, still frustrated.

"I took a year of kick-boxing in college," the blonde offered.

"Kick-boxing?" John asked. "Its funny, I would have pictured you as more of the karate type." Jeanie smiled delightedly at that, unsure whether she was being complemented or insulted but assuming the former.

"Well, it doesn't matter either way," she responded. I haven't boxed in over ten years, and you can't really call me the health club type.

"Dr. Wright, do you wish to try or not?" Teyla raised her voice slightly in order to get to the point. "Because if you are not willing to apply yourself, you are wasting my time."

"No, no. Alright. You win. Let's have a go," Jeanie resigned. After all, she had been the one that wanted to come here in the first place. Teyla's face lifted slightly, and she once again assumed her fighting stance. Seeing this, Jeanie copied the move.

"Now," Teyla spoke as she began to circle again. "Relax your muscles - do not tense up. Breathe in a slow and steady pattern. Clear you mind. Think of only what you are about to do. You remember the motions I demonstrated earlier?" Jeanie nodded in response. "Good. Without taking your eyes from me, use them now."

"Now?" Jeanie's blue eyes widened as her concentration momentarily broke.

"Yes, now," Teyla answered patiently. Jeanie nodded nervously as she once again resumed her stance. A long moment passed where the entire room was silent except for the sound of slow steady breathing. John looked to Ronan nervously, and the Sateda simply grinned back mischieviously. John gave him a sarcastic smile before turning once again to watch the two women, internally feeling very sorry for Jeanie.

Then, just as John looked back, Jeanie finally made her move. She lunged at Teyla in a less than impressive motion, and her staff was blocked. Swiftly, Jeanie swung her other arm around towards Teyla but was blocked again. Before Jeanie could make another move, Teyla used her staffs to throw the scientist's arms upward and brought her left one down to smack into Jeanie's bare, pale stomach. Both John and Ronan winced, making "O" shapes with their mouths and hissing slightly as Jeanie instinctively bent over to clutch her tiny, but less than muscular stomach, her face flushing lightly.

"Well, that'll hurt tomorrow," John quietly commented to Ronan who shook his head in response.

"Okay, that hurt a little," Jeanie gasped.

"Are you injured?" Teyla inquired, worried she may have been too rough with the woman.

"No. No. I just, uh, think you might have bruised my kidneys or something. No big deal," the scientist responded.

"Again?" Teyla questioned. Jeanie looked up before slowing straightening her body once again, sporting a rather large red welt.

"Why not?" she questioned in a very McKay tone of voice. "No pain no gain, huh?" Teyla grinned slightyly and nodded as she resumed her stance. Jeanie once again followed.

The scientist watched the Athosian circle for another long moment before once again lunging, a little more gracefully this time, but Teyla still saw it coming. Blocking the blow, she used her staffs to twist Jeanie completely around 180 degrees before giving the scientist a sharp smack on the bottom. Not expecting this, Jeanie's knees hit the ground with force, and she cried out with the sharp pain it caused to coarse through her legs. Instead of wincing this time, John and Ronan simply looked at each other with matching expressions that said they had found heaven in Atlantis.

"There, you see?" Jeanie shouted in that same annoyed tone. "Screwed. I'm am completely screwed!"

"Need any help?" John asked Jeanie after the "training session" ended about an hour later. Jeanie looked at him with insincere indignance as she finished packing away her towel.

"Weren't you suppose to ask that during the ass kicking?" she questioned. John shrugged.

"You looked like you had it under control," he responded.

"_Yeah_," Jeanie said slowly. "I hear the lying on your back, writhing and moaning in pain, is the most effective offense and/or defense known to man."

"Okay, so Teyla kicked your ass. It's not like you're the first. She does that to everyone. It means she likes you," the colonel responded cleverly. Jeanie let out a short giggle, almost a snort, at that as she stood and began to hoist her backpack over her shoulder. John was about to speak again when another voice interrupted.

"Here. Let me take that for you," Ronan smiled handsomely at Jeanie while smoothly removing the backpack from her shoulders. "After all that exercise, you should be relaxing." Jeanie smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Ronan," she responded. Ronan nodded to her and turned toward the gym doors, gesturing with his arms for Jeanie to exit before him. She smiled even wider at this, nodded to him, and left swiftly; still breathing heavily from exertion. Ronan grinned triumphantly at Sheppard as he followed the woman out. John, not wanting to be showed up again, quickly followed. Teyla simply watched the interaction silently as she hoisted her heavy pack over her shoulders and struggled to keep a hold of all the staffs as she was forgotten in her friends' competition for attention. She cursed herself for feeling angry at not only the men, but at Jeanie as well. After all, it was not the woman's fault these men were acting like boys in her presence. Then, with a sigh, the Athosian too exited the now silent gym.

* * *

End chapter 5! I really like this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Poor Teyla! Doesn't anybody love her? Much more is coming! I will try not to take so much time to update next time! Thank you for reading! Remember Reviews equal Love! 


End file.
